harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cloistered corridor
Location... I'm still trying to solve the Ravenclaw tower location...I think I've narrowed it down to the Astronomy Tower or Central Tower. Based on the image abve of Helena Ravenclaw floating, she seems to be at the Transfiguration/Middle Courtyard. In HP7 Part 2, she flies out of the Cloistered corridor and floats above the courtyard. It seems the Cloistered corridor connects the Astronomy Tower to the Central Tower, that's how I assume Ravenclaw Tower is one of those. Plus, in the Half-Blood Prince videogame, the Transfiguration Courtyard is decorated with Ravenclaw flags. Any thoughts? WhoDaFoo123 03:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I reckon it is going around the Central Tower Courtyard. It's too high to be going around the Middle Courtyard. Therefore, we can assume that the Cental Tower is Ravenclaw Tower as well. 21:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but Harry is on the corridor that surround the Middle Courtyrad, so in the picture is seen the Suspension Bridge Towers and the Astronomy Tower, where the bridge starts. Also, que grass are seen too under the Grey Lady.Lestrange97 14:40, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just seen this, I have been trying to work this out for AGES. This scene appears to show harry walking back and forth around a general |_| shape. The tower that Helena haunts lies here: o|_| (the o to that shape). When Helena floats outside and Harry runs along the bottom dash, he grabs the window frames (or whatever they're called) and in the distance you can see the two Bell Towers in the distance, so it follows that the windows that she is facing, in the above picture, are at the base, or some way up. the, Central Tower, as we know that along from the Central Tower are the Bell Towers. Now, the picture above is confusing as there is a building that appears to overlook the court below, and I'm not sure where this is, however I can only assume that it's something to do with what was left over when they got rid of the training grounds tower (a building, along the west side of the courtyard, that can be seen when Dumbledore is thrown from the Astro tower). This odd building can ONLY be seen in the films, and is not, as far as I've found, on any official blueprints (like the ones in Harry Potter: Page to Screen). I think that the tower Helena haunts is the smallest tower on the side of the Astronomy Tower, the one that Ron and Lavender run up in HBP after Hermione cries. It must be connected somehow to the corridor Harry is walking along like so (the dashes being the southern, flat, side of the Astro tower, and the /\ representing the spire of the Central tower): O---o|_|/\|_|. I do NOT think that the Central Tower is Ravenclaw tower, as the dormitories and common rooms ought to be located about the Quadrangle, as is tradition in the oldest universities - the academic part of the castle (where there would be a number of disused and empty rooms, attics, and towers due to the nature and variation of classes) is where all this action happens. I do not believe that there is a courtyard at the base of the Central Tower as this wikia suggests, the courtyard pictured on that page is the Middle Courtard. Nb. It might be worth noting that the Newest tower, with the bridge attached, off the Quadrangle, is Ravenclaw Tower - where there common room is located (it has massive, Astronomy tower like windows, and their common room was described as having excellent views) and as such, this is where Harry follows Luna up the stairs. However, they move to the other part of the castle, not too far away, to find the small secluded and empty tower where Helena haunts. Does all of that make sense? John